1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a communication terminal apparatus, and, in particular, to a communication terminal apparatus having a relaying function suitable for use as a document processing communication terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, communication terminal apparatuses for use in data communication include document forming or processing communication terminal apparatuses, such as communication word processors and teletexes, terminal apparatuses, such as personal computers or the like provided with a communication function, and facsimile machines. In the case of transmitting and receiving information through the public telephone network using such communication terminal apparatuses, if the distance between the transmitting and receiving communication terminals is long, the fee for using the network becomes high. In particular, in the case of transmitting information to a large number of destinations, the transmitting time becomes excessive so that the fee for using the network becomes also excessive, and, thus, the communication efficiency becomes lowered.
Among the communication terminal apparatuses, there are those which are provided with a broadcasting function, thereby allowing to transmit the same information to a plurality of destinations at the same time. When broadcasting is designated, if such a communication terminal apparatus having a broadcasting function has a plurality of transmission lines, the same information is transmitted to a plurality of destinations at the same time; whereas, if there is only one transmission line, the same information is transmitted to a plurality of destinations one after another in sequence. However, such a prior art broadcasting technique is not high in communication efficiency. In particular, when the communication terminal apparatuses are located far apart from one another, the fee for using the network connecting these communication terminal apparatuses becomes high. And, particularly, if the same information is to be transmitted to a plurality of destinations under the circumstances, it takes much more time so that the fee for using the network becomes excessive.